


Snare

by traveller



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The trick is not hesitating when your prey arrives.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

He showed some of the others, once, how to catch a hare without trap or weapon. How to lay in wait in the trees and underbrush, to become part of the landscape, your greens and browns and blacks a masque for your intent. They crouched above, like their enemies, watching him watch the path while the sun tracked slowly across the sky.

 _I think he's fallen asleep._

 _Shhh._

The trick is not minding how long you have to wait for your prey.

 _We should go._

 _I can't feel my arse._

 _Tristan!_

 _Shhh._

The trick is not hesitating when your prey arrives.

After, when they were sat around the fire, sharing juicy bits of meat still steaming from the spit, Lancelot asked Tristan to show him again. His hand shot out, closed around Lancelot's throat before the other man's next breath. Tristan showed his teeth, almost a smile.

'Like that,' he answered, squeezing just so. He could feel the blood pounding under his thumb.

Lancelot's breath came short; he nodded his understanding. Tristan released his hold, lowered his hand.

'The trick is to know when,' he said.

'When what?' Lancelot asked, eyes narrow.

Tristan flexed his fingers. 'Come. I'll show you.'


End file.
